Heaven and the Shadow Realm don't mix
by PsYcHoTiC AlBiNo LuVeR
Summary: PG just to be safe. Yaoi! Guardians and Angels against Shadow Realm Demons and monsters, who will win this legendary war and how will love come into this? MxR YxY JxM BxM


* * *

Hikarinotenshi15: Hello again ppl, here is my new fic for you to enjoy

Ryou and Malik: The authoress does NOT own Yugioh but she does own this fic and the computer she is typing it on.

All: ENJOY PPL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heaven and the shadow realm don't mix.

Chapter 1. The legends

On Earth, many humans or mortals, are oblivious to many mysteries and dangers around them. Mortals believe that there is only one realm to the solar system in the vast reaches of space, these mortals are very wrong.

On this one planet alone consists of three very different realms.

There's the mortal realm, which consists of many oblivious humans, as I said before. The mortal realm lies on the surface of the Earth itself.

There is the light realm, commonly known as heaven to those few believers down on the Earth's surface. The light realm lies high above the clouds where humans will not be able to see it.

And then there's the shadow realm, where evil minions and monster's thrive.

Few humans believe that if you lead an evil life, you will be sent to the shadow realm as a punishment. Few humans call it the shadow realm but it's mostly known as the devil's lair, Hell.

Many people on the Earth's surface believe that Maximillion Pegasus created the well-known game of duel monsters. Again, these people who believe that are very wrong. Pegasus didn't create the duel monsters but instead played a part in the creation of the cards. 

You see, duel monsters aren't made, they are born and captured from the shadow realm as evil monsters, then sealed into card's using magic only a well trained guardian could use, where the monsters are then stripped of their memories as being cruel beasts, but gentle mythical creatures that serve humans in the mortal realm as playing cards.

In Heaven, special Angel's are chosen to become guardian's so that they can go down to the shadow realm to captor and befriend monster's.

The only way that Pegasus plays a in this is, in order to distribute the cards, guardians take the sealed monsters to Pegasus so that he can send the cards out into the world to be used and cherished by mortals.

This is how Pegasus learned how to seal mortal souls into blank cards. (A/N. as you probably saw in the series, although in this fic, he is a lot kinder, A LOT, lol)

Ovcourse, it is not a simple task to captor these monsters as there are Demons and Minions to protect them and keep them as their own.

It would take a very cunning and quick-witted guardian to over power one of these Demons or minions, on his own.

This is why guardians travel to the shadow realm in pairs or groups of three.

The most powerful pair of Demons in the shadow realm are the legendary Bakura and Marik.

The only guardians able to over power these Demons are Yami and Yugi.

Two young very gifted Angel's, Ryou and Malik are chosen Angel's who the high priest guardian Angels believe will be extremely gifted guardians.

They have been chosen out of many Angel's who wanted to become guardians. Unfortunately, there can only be a certain number of guardians chosen every few hundred years.

Now that you know a few of the important details, we can begin our tale of the war between two realms.

* * *

It's a wonderfully pleasant day in Heaven as young and spirited Angels frolic and take, flight around the clouds cherishing what life has offered them.

Unlike all the other Angels, two young Angels in their late teens are sitting on one of the fluffy white clouds while letting their thoughts drift to whatever comes to mind.

These two young Angels were suddenly pulled out of their thoughts as the high priest guardian Angel, also known as Solomon, flew out of the main temple towards them.

"Ryou, Malik." He said in a weary voice. "Our two best guardians, Yugi and Yami are taking you both down to the shadow realm to complete the last part of your training to become guardians." He continued again in a tired and weary voice while looking down on the two teens.

The said Angels changed their positions on the cloud to face Solomon with a look of anticipation.

Malik and Ryou turned to face each other with excitement evident in their faces as they quickly nodded to each other, then again faced Solomon with another quick nod to confirm that they are up to it.

"Yami and Yugi are waiting for you in the grand hall, and boys?" Solomon said as the said Angels faced him again. "Good luck!" Solomon continued with a reassuring smile.

Malik and Ryou both rose themselves up into the air, flicked their angelic wings and flew off in the direction of the grand hall, leaving Solomon to his thoughts on the fluffy white cloud.

Ryou smiled happily to himself in content as he felt the wind rush through his magnificent silver tinted wings. Malik glanced over at Ryou to see him smiling in content. Malik knows how much Ryou loves the thrill of flight as he too feels the same way.

As the Grand Temple came into view, two other Angels used their awesome agility to stop rite in the path of Ryou and Malik.

"Ryou, Malik wait, we would like to wish you good luck and safe return." The Angel on the left said in a soft feminine voice.

"yeah guys, good luck and take care, alright?" The Angel on the right said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Mai and thank you Joey, but you don't need to worry about us, we will be back soon and in one piece I might add." Ryou said smiling as equally as Joey towards his two friends and then towards Malik.

Then, Ryou and Malik continued toward the Grand Temple in great speed.

"OK GUYS, WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" Mai shouted to the two retreating forms.

"Hurry Ryou, if we are too late, we will not be allowed to pass our final part of the training." Malik said as they both picked up speed.

"I know, I know, don't worry, we will make it, we are practically there anyway!" Ryou said slightly out of breath due to their tremendous speed.

They landed a minute later and ran through the Grand Temple to get to the Grand Hall where they are going to meet their two best friends, Yami and Yugi. They would fly but there would be a horrible punishment as the Grand Temple is sacred.

Approaching their destination, Yugi and Yami finally come into view as Rou and Malik reduce their intense speed.

"Hi gasp Yami, Hi gasp Yugi, sorry to gasp keep you gasp waiting!" Ryou and Malik gasped out in short breaths.

The Said guardians turned to face their two gasping friends while smiling in amusement.

"No problem guys, we would have waited for you anyway, but we still have to get going." Yugi said while turning to leave as the other three followed close behind.

Hikarinotenshi15: Well that's it for this chapter but if I get enough reviews I will update sooner.

Ryou: you heard her ppl, review and you get to see what happens when we get to the shadow realm.

Malik: Yeah, plz review ppl, I want to know what happens and the authoress wont tell me!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hikarinotenshi15: Sorry Malik but if I told you then you might blab to other ppl and I cant have that now can I?

Malik: But……

Hikarinotenshi15: no buts, just wait and see, got it?

Malik: yes, I got it.

Hikarinotenshi15: Good now be a good little Malik and wait for the next chapter.

Malik: okay.

All: Plz review puppy eyes


End file.
